


热潮

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Patrick在演唱会现场感受到了体内汹涌而来的Omega发情期。
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	1. 上

Patrick是在演唱会快要结束的时候感受到体内疯狂涌起的热潮。

站得离他最近的Pete和台下的观众同时听到了那句明显的颤音。但是……众所周知，他们的现场一向不怎么稳定，即使是Patrick的现场唱功进步明显的如今，这种情况也算完全是正常发挥之内。更别说这首歌可是一向杀手级别的The Phenix。

Pete当然没想多。他一如既往地被熟悉的激烈节奏和Patrick的声线燃到热血沸腾，一路绕着舞台跑了一圈，顺路站在Patrick的身后蹦哒了几个来回，直到Andy终于配合着无奈地看了他一眼。

而当他重新晃回到Patrick身边时，那熟悉的味道差点让他立刻停下手上的动作。

那味道本身就不太起眼，和Patrick努力掩藏的颤抖气音一样被沉重的音乐所掩盖，但同时明显地掺杂着愈演愈烈的趋势。那差不多像是某个阳光明媚的早晨刚刚烤出来的面包片的味道，香甜、柔软、对于整晚空荡荡的胃袋来说无比诱人，就这样毫无预兆地轰然席卷了Pete的嗅觉和大脑。

他呆呆地偏头看着Patrick汗湿的额发，越发被架在火上的理智似乎只剩下了控制手指的基本能力。

Patrick正朝他看过来，墨绿色的眼睛里那层朦胧的水壳似乎像是要被眨碎了。他勉强地露出一个夹杂着不安和歉意的笑容，眼角白皙的皮肤几乎红得透明。

Pete晕乎乎地蹭过去却想不到要怎么办，最后索性像是以前做过的那样将整张脸埋进了Patrick湿漉漉的脖颈里，轻轻用鼻夹蹭着对方颈后发烫的腺体，如愿以偿地感受到自己的Omega似乎平静了不少。那股新鲜的面包味终于不再继续让Joe侧目，但却变得有点像是烤过了头，酥脆诱人、焦香滚烫——

Pete觉得自己的裤裆紧得难受。

「Then I'll rise you like a phenix.」

Pete头一次这么期待着演唱会的结束。

>>>

还记得最早的时候，没有公开Patrick第二性别的原因是觉得，一个流朋乐队的主唱是个Omega一定会集体被人看扁。于是几年之后几个傻小子最终逐渐发现开放的娱乐圈和粉丝压根没准备care他们的性别，这的确有点尴尬，但随着时间流逝，这种并非刻意的隐瞒随着相处越来越久变成了这个小团体内部某种心照不宣的，类似于家人般的关怀和保护。

当然，这种情况在Pete磨磨蹭蹭地终于标记了Patrick之后完全没有消失。媒体自娱自乐一般偶有几篇分析这个“全员Beta”或者“大概只有个Alpha”的小乐队的文章，不过很快就放弃了这群没什么可能性挖绯闻的年轻人。他们自然乐得清闲，过着继续这种调戏团宠、看着他长肉的快乐日子。

乐队的另两位成员也不是什么爱管闲事的人，除了Joe成打的白眼外这对年轻的伴侣几乎没遇上任何让他们心烦的麻烦。自然，心态过于放松就会导致问题——

Pete在扶着Patrick走向后台的过程中一路都在懊恼自己为什么没有考虑过临时抑制剂的保质期问题。不过很快他就分不出心思了。Patrick几乎把全身的重量都倚在自己的Alpha身上，皮质外套边缘那些为数不多的裸露皮肤烫得吓人。空气中信息素的味道快要在狭窄的走廊里凝成实体，被粗重的呼吸声炙烤出了越发香甜的味道，沿着Pete的呼吸道一路横冲直撞，汇聚在下体将裤裆高高撑起。

好在工作人员大多都忙着维持散场秩序和后勤工作，基本没什么人关注Patrick帽檐下红透的脸颊。Joe会意地接手两人的乐器，神情淡定地把他们推进了不知道哪个空化妆间，然后果断跟着Andy甩手走人，还贴心地记得给他们关上了门。

Pete已经完全顾不上考虑有没有反锁或者会不会有人进来的问题了。他强笑着忽视体内叫嚣着的Alpha本能，低头看着怀里那张汗湿的脸，努力让自己脸上难以抑制的欲望和侵略性不那么张扬：“嘿……你还好吗？”

Patrick几乎要为这个毫无帮助的问题质疑Pete的智商。不过情欲和高热让他在说出第一个词前差点脱口而出羞耻的呻吟，最终只是咬着嘴唇点点头，强压着满溢的渴求回答：“抱歉Pete…还好没造成什么严重后果。”

他轻轻拍了拍Pete的肩膀，试图让对方比自己绷得还要紧张的神经放松一点。他小心地靠在Pete的手臂上没敢有太大动作，总觉得哪怕一个轻微的颤抖都能牵动饥渴敏感的下半身，让不停张合的穴口再吐出一摊水来。裤子早已被体内不断涌出的大股液体浸得湿透，黏黏腻腻地贴着大腿上敏感的皮肤，多亏深色的布料，在台上昏暗的灯光下完全不显眼，现在却不停地提醒着Patrick自己的身体有多么急切地想要得到填补和满足。

热潮在被Alpha的信息素包裹后微微收敛了一点。Patrick索性向后靠在化妆台上任由Pete把自己剥干净。整场live下来他自然是满身汗水，加上粘腻的体液，几乎像是刚刚从热水里捞出来。乱七八糟的液体浸着白皙得近乎透明的皮肤上闪闪发亮，惹得Pete俯下头在最为敏感的大腿根部狠狠咬了两口，随后沿着大腿一路种满了痕迹，直到捏紧了两条手感丰腴的大腿，凌乱的齿音和吻痕正贴着Pete小臂上复杂的花纹。

“味道相当不错，trick？”Pete还有心思调笑——毕竟他可不是发情的那个，即使是性器在裤裆里憋得发痛、血液沸腾得将要炸开血管也丝毫妨碍不了他仅用唇舌和话语就把自己的Omega刺激得快要射出来。忽视掉满脑门的汗滴，他甚至还有几分闲情压住Patrick的膝弯，看着下方那张小嘴涨成了诱人的石榴色，在他赤裸的滚烫目光下难堪地吐出一口水来。

“Pete！”本该斥责的语气被扬起的尾音硬生生扭了一个调子，那个随之而来的瞪视也似乎变成了某种渴求和催促，可怜巴巴地在Patrick墨绿的漂亮瞳孔里积了一汪水，就等着在被侵犯的那一刻洗刷他同样快要烧起来的面颊。


	2. 下

Pete慢慢凑过去，近乎虔诚地亲吻Patrick垂下的眼帘，又一路沿着脸颊的轮廓游离至嘴唇。所触及的皮肤滚烫，本就在这近两个小时里升得过高的体温夹杂着情热，熏染得对方原本白皙漂亮的肌肤一片酡红。

他似乎是被Pete下巴上的胡茬扎得不太舒服，歪过头想要躲闪，反倒被Pete握着后脑勺一把揽回来亲了个够本，唇齿和口腔全部被占有，甚至翻搅出了淫靡的水声。

Pete挑逗着他的舌尖玩了半天才舍得放开。他又趴回了Patrick耳边，大半个身子的重量都压在对方肩上嘟嘟囔囔地念叨：“trick，你可真甜。”

那样全身心完全交付的重量令Patrick恍惚间觉得太过沉重，几乎真的支撑不住。但他只是咬着下唇笑着揽好Pete的肩膀。Pete炽热的呼吸夹杂着Alpha强势灼热的信息素冲击着他的鼓膜，那句话尾音未落就让他在对方怀里颤抖起来，几乎能清晰得感觉到穴口饥渴地张合着，内部湿淋淋的肉壁正等着被熟悉的粗大性器所破开，连带着他的身体、他的心和灵魂都被打上深深的烙印。

“Pete……”他在喘息的间隙中把恋人的名字念了一遍又一遍，感受着带着茧子的粗糙指尖磨过自己敏感至极的腿根，握着他充血肿胀的性器把玩，直到那根小东西整个烫得要命，顶端吐出一股股亮晶晶的液体，流下去和后穴淌出的淫水混在一起，沾得股间一片粘腻混乱。

他早就站不住了，整个身体的重量都靠着身后的化妆台和Pete的手臂支撑，可惜那条手臂看起来同样不怎么可靠，及其不安分地揉捏着他腰上的软肉，没轻没重甚至掐出了指印。

——可能明天就会变成一片青紫。Patrick迷迷糊糊地想，感觉到自己被抱起来放在了化妆台上。他剩下那点为数不多的理智想要阻止Pete，提醒他这不是自家的桌子或是洗手台，他们可不能就这样在上面乱搞……

但他说不出来了。

Pete粗糙滚烫的、骨节坚硬的、碰触过承载过无数粉丝热情的手指正埋在他的身体里抚慰那些空虚饥渴的软肉，按压碰触着每一寸褶皱。那张小嘴被他搅和出了更多甜蜜的汁液，沿着Pete的指缝流下来，糊满了腕上炫目的刺青。

空气里的味道粘稠得近乎实体，翻搅着的浓稠信息素成为了最好的催情剂，从口鼻到肺腑都像是被点了把火，每一次呼吸都滚烫得惊人。Patrick瘫软在狭小冰凉的化妆台和Pete的胸膛之间，屁股里含着对方的几根手指，正一下下隔着肉壁玩弄他的敏感点，换回几声甚至带着哭腔的尖叫。

被情欲和空虚感逼得快要发疯的Omega几乎快要忘了他们仅仅只是结束了一场演唱会，现在还在后台的化妆室里，门外似乎还能隐约听见工作人员的交谈声。他毫无章法地接纳着Pete的亲吻和掠夺，一对蓝色的眸子在灯光下显出了墨绿色的质感，专注而迷离地注视着他的爱人，其中细碎的水色和虹光几乎能洗去一切乌七八糟的负面情绪，只剩下近在咫尺的爱意和他们彼此都懂的疯狂。

Pete决定不要再拖下去了。

他从那圈柔软滑腻的肉壁里抽出手指，俯下身解放出自己那根早就蓄势待发的性器，恶狠狠对准了Patrick白皙柔软的臀瓣，抵着微微张合抽搐、被手指翻搅玩弄得合不拢的穴口一圈圈碾磨。Patrick渴求的身体几乎要被这恶作剧的逗弄欺负得濒临崩溃，他拼着自己最后一丝自尊没有狠狠掐着Pete的手臂催他快点进来，用那根尺寸惊人的性器安抚他的身体，把彼此接纳得更近、更深，直到成为一体。

“Pete……Pete！”他呜咽着叫出对方的名字。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯……Patrick——”Pete漫不经心地哼哼着回应他，那股子低沉沙哑的性感音线加上击在耳廓的热气激得Patrick差点直接射出来。他倾下身凑过去，双手更大地分开对方的双腿，在大量粘稠的液体润滑下毫不客气地将自己的性器埋进最深处，似乎连娇嫩的肠壁都要捅穿。他伏下身咬着Patrick通红的耳尖，“My Pattycakes…………”这样乱七八糟的昵称全都蹦了出来，双手托着Patrick手感丰腴的臀部不停揉捏。

那根粗大滚烫的性器差不多每一下都要操弄进最深处，食髓知味的身体热情地迎合着，很快就被侵犯到更加汁水淋漓，像是什么刚被剥出来的新鲜果子。

Patrick不由自主地在Pete又一次捅得极深的时候叫骂出声。Alpha完全勃起的粗大性器在他体内疯狂地肆虐，每一下都用力碾过敏感点，直直捅进生殖腔。那份疯狂的样子似乎想要把他整个吞吃殆尽。而完全无法想象的酸麻快则一路感从身体最淫靡的深处席卷而上，连脊柱似乎都在发烫，性器仅因为这几下荒唐的刺激便弹动着射出滚烫的白色液体，将他的下体沾染得一片狼藉。

Pete还在咬着他的耳尖毫无章法地逗弄着，Patrick射精时后穴一阵本能的紧缩，差点让他直接射在里面。他拼着最后一丝理智没在Patrick身体内部成结，把性器抽离了那张被操弄成石榴色的小嘴，握着对方的手胡乱抚慰着那根东西，溅了他的Omega满手粘腻腥膻的白浊。

“喔哦……还好没在你里面成结，不然一时半会解决不了就麻烦多了。”Pete伸手抹了抹Patrick汗湿的鬓角，指腹暧昧地摩擦他快要烧起来的脸颊，那双金棕色的眼眸里还惨留着未褪的情欲，炙热浓烈得像是一壶可以让人直接醉死在其中的威士忌。“I love you，trick.”他这样说着，露出肆意张扬的愉悦笑容，眼角笑纹弯弯，一片温柔深情。

Patrick现在整个人都是湿漉漉的，脸颊沾满了不知是汗水还是生理性的泪水。透过烧得模糊不清的视线，Pete的短发简直被灯光映成了搅成一团的灿金。他盯着那个陌生的颜色呆愣愣地喘息，半天才恍过神，偏偏那句“I love you”正好猝不及防地进了耳朵，一路把才找回些许的理智撞得七零八落。情热还没降下来多少，反倒是一句话又让他差点跳起来捂着脸，小女生一样尖叫。这下，整个人都像是被煮过的虾子般烧得通红。

刚刚被侵犯过的后穴完全没得到足够的安抚，此刻正传来清晰到难耐的空虚感。然而被磨到发肿的穴口则让每一个细小的动作都在提醒他，他们刚刚在别人的化妆间里干了一炮，把整个化妆台都搞得一片狼藉。Joe是怎么跟别人说的？他们会怎么想？这里的隔音……

天，他甚至都不知道现在过去了多久。

他担心地看向自己的Alpha，结果Pete只是乐津津地对着他笑，开心得不行。他从地上捡起Patrick那条堆得皱巴巴的裤子递过来，一只手提着自己还没来得及扣上的裤腰，笑得像个孩子：“你怎么样Patrick？”

那样的笑容太过耀眼，似乎让他整个人都在发光。

Patrick不由自主地跟着笑了，心口被快乐填得满溢，轻飘飘快要飞起来。他随意揉了揉自己腿根散落的齿印和吻痕，凑过去和自己的爱人分享了一个甜腻腻的亲吻。

是啊，又有什么呢。他们已经一起走了这么远，这么久，还需要担心什么呢。


End file.
